ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance (song)
| DS = Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Christmas Tree Vanity }} "Just Dance" is a song written by Lady Gaga and RedOne. It serves as the lead single from Gaga's debut album, The Fame. The song features labelmate Colby O'Donis, with additional vocals by Akon. The song was nominated for Best Dance Recording in the 51st Grammy Awards. The song title was also used in the song, "Monster". Writing and inspiration In January 2008, Gaga had a goodbye party with her lowerside friends of New York, the night before someone from the label was to picked her up from the bar, to the airplane. She then met RedOne, who played her a beat, and she started singing "I've had a little too much", and wanted a record about being drunk. After the song was created, they called Akon for a quick listening in the studio, and he was so impressed that he wanted to help Gaga, and wrote the verse sung by Colby O'Donis on the final version. In an interview with The Miami Herald Gaga explained her inspiration for writing the song. She said, :"I was very hungover. I wrote the song in about 10 minutes with producer RedOne. And it was my first time being in a Hollywood studio. Very pristine, big huge room with giant speakers." The singer-songwriter also told HX Magazine: :"I was taken very quickly out of my party lifestyle. I wrote it instantly - like it flew out of my body." She explained in the same interview the meaning of the song as "If you've ever been so high that it's, like, scary, the only way you can deal with it is not deal with it, so you just kind of dance through the intoxication." She further explained that "It's about being drunk or high at a club and you dance through it, like you do in all stretches of life, when obsctacles come, dance through it." Composition "Just Dance" is an uptempo dance song. The song combines synths of clipped marching beats, sawing electronics and contains mild R&B infused beats. The song is set in compound time with a moderate beat rate of 119 beats per minute. It is written in the key of C♯ minor. Gaga's vocal spans the two octaves of G3 to C5. The song begins with a fast tempo following by the synth arrangement and Gaga uttering "RedOne". The song goes into the same tempo during the chorus with Gaga's vocals spanning from B3 to C♯. The chords are arranged in the progression of C♯m—E—B—A. Colby O'Donis sings the interlude in the same range as Gaga. An R&B influenced interlude is sung by Gaga, after which the chorus is repeated with Colby providing backup vocals and the marching beats. The song ends with an echoing of the word "dance". Live Performance :For a specific performance see "Live Performances". "Just Dance" is one of the songs performed on every concert since her debut in 2008. Typical performance in 2008 included the utilisation of the Disco Stick with her famous, Crystal Glasses during the break ("Half psychotic sick hypnotic"). Some of the concerts included Colby O'Donis vocals and some other had his part cut from the song. In 2008 to 2009, the ending of "Just Dance" had the Richard Vission's remix of the song edited by Space Cowboy. For the New Kids on the Block:Live tour, the orchestral version of "Just Dance" was played as introduction for the song. This 60 seconds version was created by Space Cowboy and is featured in the episode "Just Dance", the Opera of the Transmission Gagavision. The ending was replaced by a new one during The Fame Ball Tour. For the Monster Ball Tour, the song is slightly remixed during the beginning and have no special ending. Backdrop The backdrop used in 2008 was footage from the music video, but edited. In 2009 and 2010 as a colorful kaleidoscope. Acoustic Version There are two rendition at the piano, performed by Lady Gaga. The first performance was recorded for Cherrytree Records, and the second was at Marc Jacobs' After Party in 2009. The Cherrytree's version is not acoustic but rather a "Stripped Down" rendition of the song, and is featured on the live EP, The Cherrytree Sessions. The second and first piano adapation of the song is Lady Gaga's take on Gary Go cover of her song. Commercial Release :Main Article: Just Dance (single) Music video :Main Article: Just Dance (music video) Lyrics Gaga: Oh, RedOne Akon: Konvict Gaga: Gaga Akon: Oh-oh, Eh Gaga: I’ve had a little bit too much (much) (oh oh oh oh) All of the people start to rush (start to rush by) A dizzy twister dance, can’t find my drink or man. Where are my keys, I lost my phone (phone) (oh oh oh oh) What’s go-ing on-on the floor? I love this record baby but I can’t see straight anymore Keep it cool, what’s the name of this club? I can’t remember but it’s alright, a-alright Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance Wish I could shut my playboy mouth (oh oh oh oh) How’d I turn my shirt inside out? (inside out right) Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say And we’re all gettin’ hosed tonight (oh oh oh oh) What’s go-ing on-on the floor? I love this record baby but I can’t see straight anymore Keep it cool, what’s the name of this club? I can’t remember but it’s alright, a-alright Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance O'Donis: When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue Can’t believe my eyes so many women without a flaw And I ain’t gonna give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call I’ma hit it up beat it up latch on to it until tomorrow yeah Shawty I can see that you got so much energy The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down and Gaga: Dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic Go, use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle O'Donis: I got it, just stay close enough to get it Gaga: Don't slow, drive it, clean it, Lysol bleed it Spend the last dough (I got it) In your pocko (I got it) Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doot-n) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance Category:Songs Category:The Fame songs Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:The Fame Ball Tour song Category:The Monster Ball Tour song Category:RedOne Category:Akon